Wriggle's Lantern
|Тип = Легендарные |Эффекты = +23 Урон +30 Броня +14% Хищение Жизни |Пассивное = УНИКАЛЬНОЕ: 20% шанс при атаке нанести 500 урона миниону. |Активное = УНИКАЛЬНОЕ: Поставить невидимого смотрителя с диапазоном 1100 и длительностью 3 минуты. 3 минуты задержка. |Меню = Атака > Урон Атака > Хищение жизни Защита > Броня |Купить = 1525 (75) |Продать = 1067 }}Wriggle's Lantern это легендарный предмет в Лиги Легенд. Рецепт * (1000g) * (450g) *75g Взаимодействие Чемпионы * * * * * Items * * * Background The Journal of Justice Entry ;Strange Artifact Discovered in Kumungu :Piltover prodigy donates artifact to the Institute of War Piltover Master Pathfinder and Champion of the League, , recently returned from a successful archeological expedition to Kumungu, the mysterious jungle region located beyond the Great Barrier, deep within the southern half of continental Valoran. "Kumungu is a dangerous place for most, but danger is of no concern to me," Ezreal announced during a special presentation to the Arcanum Majoris, the League's scholastic branch based in the Institute of War. "New expeditions (to Kumungu)? Count on it." During the event, Ezreal stunned the assembled scholars by unveiling and donating an artifact he discovered during his expedition. It is expected to be sanctioned for use in League matches once the object can be duplicated and its duplicates are fully tested in the League's Public Trials and Resolutions battle arena. To the untrained eye, the artifact may appear to be merely a mundane lantern. "It's much more than that," said Professor Alowicious Chucat, Lead Archaeologist for the Arcanum Majoris. "Upon closer examination we discovered a name etched in the base of the Lantern." Indicating the weathered engraving of the name Wriggle, Chucat continued, "It would seem that this was an important artifact for whoever originally owned it. Judging by the bladed edges on the bottom and the well-worn handle, it has definitely seen combat. I surmise that it was likely used to ward off predatory animals native to the region. It is definitely a tool specially crafted for jungle navigation." Scholars universally agree that Kumungu could hold a wealth of valuable artifacts. Unfortunately, the dangers associated with such a savage and mysterious realm have not deterred a recent rush of amateur explorers to the area. Subsequently, the League has issued an advisory against such expeditions. "Most who fancy themselves adventurers or archaeologists are in fact neither," Chucat further commented. "Many who hear of Ezreal's exploits think they can do something similar. It is important to remember that not only is Ezreal a League champion, but he is also the lead explorer for a city-state. Leave dangerous exploration to the professionals."The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 1 Trivia *This item is a reference to a player with the summoner name Wriggle, who is named after the character Wriggle Nightbug from the Touhou Project. *Wriggle's Lantern is one of the most cost efficient items ingame for 75g you get 8 Damage, 7 Armor, 2% Life Steal, 5% extra chance to proc the passive and a free ward every 3 minutes. История *V1.0.0.96: Добавлено Ссылки